


We Never Go Out Of Style

by xoxxblitz



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, M/M, designer underwear, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxxblitz/pseuds/xoxxblitz
Summary: Patrick is sprawled out across their bed wearing David’s black on black lighting print sweater and a very tight, very revealing pair of Roberto Cavalli boxers.





	We Never Go Out Of Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mihaly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/gifts).



> This was an option for one of the prompts where you wanted Patrick wearing one of David’s sweaters and I had already had the idea of Patrick in designer underwear, so they came together and this is a little extra after OFN! Hope you like it!

The apartment is dark when David finally finishes up in the bathroom with his night creams and serums. His breath is minty fresh and he feels calm, ready to crawl right into bed next to his husband and sleep for at least 8 solid hours. 

David steps out of the bathroom and makes his way to their bed, the only light in the room the dull twinkle of the fairy lights around the headboard. He wasn’t even ashamed that the basic bitch inside of him had crept out and allowed him to actually embrace a little tacky, plus if David loved the way the fairy lights cast small shadows across his husband’s skin, well so be it. 

He pads softly between the bed and the bathroom and stops dead in his tracks, eyes wide and jaw dropping. He feels the breath rush quickly out of his lungs, like he’s been punched right in the gut. 

Patrick is lay across their bed. He’s in a comfortable position with his arms behind his head and his legs sprawled open. 

David’s mouth is dry.

Patrick is sprawled out across their bed wearing David’s black on black lighting print sweater and a very tight, very revealing pair of Roberto Cavalli boxers. 

Patrick grins up at David, all teeth and confidence.

“Are you okay?” Patrick asks as he tries to stifle a laugh. 

David is still stood at the side of the bed, jaw moving up and down as he tries to find words, any damn words, but he comes up short.

He may be utterly speechless for the first time in his life, and he is 100% sure that Patrick, his gorgeous, sensible husband, is going to be the death of him. 

“Um...they’re...uh” David stutters and throws his hands around, vaguely gesturing to Patrick’s underwear. “They’re Roberto Cavalli, Patrick,” he finally finds the words. 

“Yeah, yeah they are, aren’t they?” Patrick still has his arms tucked above his head as he glances down to look at the front of his underwear. “They’re so soft, David. I get it now,” Patrick looks straight at David and whispers, “They feel really good on my cock,” he breaths, utter surprise and excitement across his face. He takes a deep breath, shifting his hips up towards the ceiling. 

David shakes his head a few times and takes a deep breath before stripping his bedtime sweater off and making quick work of his shorts too, leaving him in his very own pair of expensive luxury boxers. Granted, his are about 10 seasons out of date, but they still wash up well.

David climbs on to the bed and quickly takes his space with knees either side of Patrick’s hips. He gasps as he feels their cocks brush and moves so that he can press their chests together. He knows Patrick loves to feel his weight above him, and David is more than happy to do that for him nowadays. It had taken a lot of convincing him that he wasn’t going to crush Patrick and end up in prison with a record of strange sex murder, and that Patrick really, really does love it. 

David tilts his head up and presses his lips to his husbands, Patrick’s mouth opening up for him instantly. David licks at Patrick’s tongue briefly before moving back to bite at Patrick’s bottom lip, sucking for a moment before dragging his teeth and letting it go. 

“What is this?” David asks, and he’s pretty sure he knows the answer. But David’s brain is just about functioning so it couldn't hurt to get some confirmation. “Are you trying to kill me Patrick, because honestly this really would-”

“-Well, I needed some new underwear,” Patrick breaths against David’s lips, skin brushing together. “And you always make your underwear look so appealing” Patrick grins and moves his hands down to grope at David’s ass. Patrick breaths against David’s mouth and David leans forward to nip at his lip again. 

“Patrick. Fuck, I-I know how much these cost” David moves his head up so that he can read Patrick’s face. 

“I had some gift cards from Christmas that needed using,” Patrick shrugs and there’s that grin again. “They’re so comfy!” He marvels and David has to close his eyes and try really hard not to cry because Patrick is wearing expensive designer underwear and his own sweater and David couldn’t be happier with this outfit choice if he tried. 

“And you’re wearing my sweater?” David remarks and Patrick nods.

“Yeah, I love this one on you and it looked comfortable, so I tried it on and now I don’t really want to ever take it off now” Patrick admits and David really is going to cry now. “I want you to fuck me in this outfit, David.” 

And there it was! 

David was pretty certain that when he first saw Patrick this was exactly where their night was leading. But the confirmation is good all the same, it settles David’s beating heart and allows him to sit back on his heels above Patrick and just appreciate his husband. 

His perfect, sweet, sexy husband that would never call his clothes funky or weird. He’d never do what Alexis did one Halloween and dress as David, making fun of his fashion choices all night long at their annual Halloween ball. 

“You look...fuck” David breaths as he stares down and sees Patrick’s cock straining against the black and gold underwear, a small patch of wet where he’s already hard and leaking. “All I kinda want to do right now is grind on you until you come, but I really don’t want to ruin a pair of Cavalli’s” David admits with regret. 

Patrick laughs and nods. “Yeah, didn’t expect that would be correct.” Patrick’s still nodding as he speaks, smirk across his face. “But can I leave the sweater on? I’ll pay for dry cleaning.” Patrick offers and David huffs and shakes his head. 

“Yeah, yeah, oh you’re leaving the jumper on.” David murmurs as he presses his hands to Patrick’s hips and pushes his hands up his sweater, palms rubbing across his sternum and down to brush against his nipples. 

Patrick moans as David pushes back up and scrapes his fingernails across his nippes this time. 

“David, come on.” Patrick huffs because he’s ready to go. 

David leans down and nips at Patrick’s hip before moving his mouth down until he’s face to face with Patrick’s clothed cock. 

He bites his lip and shakes his head a little because this cannot be real. His husband is wearing designer underwear and his sweater and wants to be fucked by David, sweater in tow. 

“How’d I get so lucky, hmm?” David hums before sticking his tongue out to lick a stripe up Patrick’s cock. He does it again, up and down whilst looking up at his husband and Patrick looks like he’s about to lose his mind. 

David then takes the head of his cock into his mouth, sucking gently on the fabric, leaving a wet trail. 

He moves his hands up and takes the waistband in his fingers, toying with the elastic. God, he loves Cavalli and seeing his husbands gorgeous hips encased in gold and black heaven, he’s so ready to fuck Patrick into the mattress. 

He pulls the underwear down slowly, dragging the front elastic down across Patrick’s cock and that gets him a deep, long moan. He takes them from Patrick’s ankles and places them on the nightstand because Cavalli do not live on the floor. He grabs the lube and then moves back between Patrick’s legs, gently pushing them up so that his knees touch his chest. 

He makes speedy work of fingering his husband open, Patrick so relaxed and consumed in the moment that he opens up so good for David.

They’re both panting as David removes his own boxers and finally pushes in, cock quickly engulfed in hot, wet heat. His head swims for a second at just how good it feels to slide home. 

Patrick moves his arms and runs his fingers deep into David’s hair, bringing him down for a dirty kiss of teeth and spit. 

“Come on David, fuck me,” Patrick whispers against his mouth and David instantly snaps his hips forward, closing that last inch between them. 

David doesn’t need to be told twice and he starts snapping his hips in quick, hard bursts. Patrick is already a wreck beneath him, sweater pushed up so he can play with his own nippes, face flushed and eyes blown wide with want. 

After a few minutes Patrick groans and places a hand on David’s chest, halting his movements. 

“Are you okay, did I-” David pants as he stares down intently at his husband, checking for any signs of pain or discomfort. 

“- I really want to ride you.” Patrick interrupts and David groans and nods his head. 

Before Patrick can try and move David grabs him under his shoulders, grip tight as he lifts Patrick and rolls them both over, hauling his husband onto his lap without sliding out of Patrick’s ass. 

Patrick would take a moment to compliment David on his moves, but he’s far too concerned with the cock in his ass and the brush of the head against his prostate. He starts to bounce up and down, snapping his hips for a few moments before pressing all the way down. He moves his hips slowly, in a circular motion and David is about to lose his mind because as Patrick grinds, he presses right against his balls and it feels amazing. 

David stares at Patrick as he starts to really go for it, David’s sweater still rucked up to his chest. David reaches both hands up to caress Patrick’s chest and he can’t resist smoothing his palms across his shoulders before running his hands down his husband’s back. He pushes at Patrick’s shoulder blades and brings him down so that he’s pressed right up against David’s own chest. 

Patrick drops his head into David’s neck, moans dripping from his tongue and they’re going straight to David’s dick. 

David kisses at Patrick’s head and pushes his legs up to plant his feet on the bed. He circles his arms right around his husband and hugs tight before he whispers “Hold on, honey,” and then he’s snapping his hips up and down, a quick succession of skin on skin and pure love and heat and slick and designer sweater covered Patrick. 

God, David hopes Patrick doesn’t take to wearing his clothes daily, as he’s pretty sure throwing your husband across the store counter and fucking him raw is pretty frowned upon even in Schitt’s Creek and he’s 100% sure it wouldn’t be good for business. 

“There David, Yeah, right there.” Patrick pants as David fucks up into him, arms still tight around Patrick’s middle. 

The feel of the sweater against David’s bare chest is amazing. It’s soft and tickles his nipples just a little.Patrick looks absolutely gorgeous in his jumper and David honestly can’t believe his luck. 

“Right there, yeah?” David groans and continues to snap his hips up as quick as he can. 

“Yes, yes, there, yes, David. Oh, oh god. David, please.” Patrick chants and David loves it when his sensible husband loses his goddam mind when he’s being fucked. 

“You gonna come? You gonna come all over us, all over my sweater?” David whispers into his husbands ear and as much as he’s dreading the mess across one of his favourite garments, he finds himself thinking that the only thing that matters right now is that Patrick is his, wild and moaning right into his ear. 

“Fuck, David. Your cock, I love your cock,” Patrick breaths as he circles his hips again in a slow, lazy manor, David pressing deep inside him. “Feels so good on my cock too, the sweater, David.” 

David hums and really he had to agree. It feels amazing against his nippes so he imagines against his cock would feel heavenly. 

It doesn’t take much more for Patrick to come, groaning right into David’s ear as he empties himself across his chest, David’s chest and across the front of the sweater. As soon as he feels his husband come on his cock, it’s end game. David thrusts up into his husband a few more times before spilling himself, orgasm gripping him with both hands and plummeting him into a blanket of warmth and love and satisfaction. 

Patrick laughs against David’s neck as his husband runs his hands up and down his back. 

“You liked?” Patrick asks and David instantly rolls his eyes, leaning into kiss his husband as he feels his cock slowly soften, finally slipping out of Patrick with a wet pop. 

They make clean up quick, David taking one look at his soiled sweater, Patrick’s come splattered across the front. 

“So we get to do that again, right?” Patrick grins and David stifles back a laugh. 

“Oh, Mr Brewer-Rose, your dry cleaning bill is going to be monumental, really...” David quips and Patrick laughs and nods, rubbing at the back of his head sheepishly. 

“Yeah, you really don’t need to worry about that. I already researched and found a great place that will cut me a good deal.” Patrick admits and David shakes his head. 

“Of course, of course you did that.” David nods and finally settles himself down against his husband, really, really ready for sleep now. 

“Night, Patrick.” David kisses his husbands neck before closing his eyes. “Have fun at the cleaners tomorrow,” he mumbles and he hears Patrick huff a quiet laugh into the dark.


End file.
